


Sore Throat

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden follows through with her duties as Derek's girlfriend and takes care of him when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Throat

Braeden’s eyes were going to fall out of their sockets if she rolled them again. She loved Derek, she really did, but he was secretly the biggest baby she’d ever met. Whatever moon was in the sky tonight, she couldn’t remember the name for the life of her, it apparently took away a werewolf’s powers completely, making them temporarily human. And apparently, they could suddenly contract the worst cold Braeden had ever seen.

Derek had woken up this morning with a sort throat and hadn’t stopped coughing since. His eyes were red and he had been sneezing constantly. Currently he could be found in bed under a pile of blankets and a mountain of tissues. 

“Is that for me,” he asked, nodding to the steaming bowl in Braden’s hands.

Giving a nod of her own, Braeden set the bowl down on the night stand. 

“It’s an old family recipe. My mom used to make it for me all the time when I was sick.”

Derek sat up slowly, leaning back against the headboard. “Mm, I’m not hungry. Can you just come lay here with me?”

Braeden did just that. She walked around to the other side of the bed and laid gently over the covers, setting her head on Derek’s chest and laying an arm around his waist.

“I thought werewolves couldn’t get sick.”

“I thought so too,” sniffed Derek.

“What did Deaton say?”

“He said that there’s something special about the moon the other night. Something happened that’s supposed to be really rare. Hasn’t happened in decades.”

Braeden rested her chin on Derek’s chest, looking at him. “That explains why your mom never told you about the effects. She probably didn’t think you’d ever see one.”

Derek petted Braeden’s hair slightly, trying not to disturb her as his chest moved with his breathing. “It makes sense. And even if she thought we would see one, she most likely told Laura. If she had, she trusted that Laura would tell me when she took over as alpha,” he said in a tense tone.

Braeden quieted. Though it had been years since the fire and Derek had had time to heal, it never got any easier to talk about it. She even found herself struggling when the topic arose. Sometimes she found herself imagining what they would’ve been like. 

Ever since she and Derek had silently committed to each other, she worried about it. Would the Hales have liked her? Would they have approved of Derek’s relationship with a mercenary? Both Derek and Cora assured her that their family would have loved her, simply because she loved Derek and made him happy. 

It was things like that that made everything she went through with Derek worth it.

Even the times when he was being a big baby over a sore throat.

“Derek, you have to take this spray! The doctor said it was the only thing to help. There isn’t much you can do for a sore throat except wait it out or take this stupid spray!” By the end of her statement, her eyes were a little wide. She was pretty sure she had one of Derek’s boogers somewhere in her hair. They were spooning earlier and Derek forgot to turn around to sneeze.

“But it stings! How can I make my _sore_ throat hurt even more?”

Braeden swore under her breath and tapped her hand against the bed frame where she stood at the food of the bed. “Derek, if you don’t spray this shit in your throat I am gonna spray it in places it doesn’t go!”

Pouting, Derek turned on his side and pulled the covers over his head. He was determined to stay under there until Braeden relented and stopped insisting, she didn’t. Instead his girlfriend chucked the bottle in her hand right at his head.

When Derek didn’t visibly react, Braeden sighed and walked around to her side of the bed, climbing in next to her boyfriend. She slid under the covers and poked at him gently until he looked at her.

“Derek,” she prompted.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I know you’re just trying to take care of me. I just hate that I have to live with this stupid cold even though the moon was almost two weeks ago.”

“I know, I know. But my big bad werewolf can handle a little human cold can’t he?”

Derek smiled at her sweetly, pecking her on the lips. Once. Twice. Three times. “Thank you for taking care of me. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. That’s what I’m here for.”

Slipping out from under the covers, the couple laid there in each others’ arms, simply enjoying the others presence.

“Will you take the spray now?”


End file.
